


Fortune teller fraud

by xJane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, First Meetings, Fortune Telling, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: The fortune teller was a fraud.Not that Lucas hadn’t known as much before he went into the tent, but egged on by the gang and their offers to pay for him, he’d caved and let the woman do some hocus pocus with a crystal ball and some dirty looking cards. And then she’d proceeded to tell him he’d meet the love of his life tonight, at the carnival.***Or, the one where Lucas meets his fate at the carnival.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Fortune teller fraud

The fortune teller was a fraud. 

Not that Lucas hadn’t known as much _before_ he went into the tent, but egged on by the gang and their offers to pay for him, he’d caved and let the woman do some hocus pocus with a crystal ball and some dirty looking cards. And then she’d proceeded to tell him he’d meet the love of his life tonight, at the carnival. Really, she couldn’t have gone with something generic and impossible to refute, such as a missed headline on a school assignment, or financial hardships in the near future, or even a wicked hangover before the end of the year? Nope, nothing of that, love of his life it had to be. Yann had snickered out loud and shoved at his shoulder, while Basile had clapped his hands enthusiastically and exclaimed he wasn’t leaving Lucas’ side all evening, so he’d definitely not miss it, to which Arthur had replied sarcastically _Better hope the love of Lucas’ life doesn’t think you two are together, then_ , followed by an honest-to-God cackle from Yann. His friends were idiots, and Lucas told them as much as they all stumbled out of the dank tent.

“So, Lulu, ready for this mystery man?”, Yann asked as soon as they were out, feigning innocence and completely ignoring Lucas’ claims of phoniness. “Wanna go to the bathroom and fix your hair first, or something?”

Lucas glared at him.

“You know just as well as I do that those things are just meant to scam you out of your money. At least it was not my money she scammed me out of today, so you can mock me all you want, at least I’ll have the funds to buy any hot guy that passes by a drink, unlike you.”

“Oooh, Lucas, why are you so defensive?”, Arthur demanded. 

“Yeah, really, Lucas. If she’d promised _me_ I’d meet the love of my life I’d be over the moon. But maybe I’ve already met her, you guys, what do you think? You think it might be Daphné?”

“Oh my god, Bas, shut up about Daphné already, how many times have you asked her out now? And how many times has she said no?”

“Yann, my friend, you just don’t understand the female psyche. She’s just playing hard to get.”

Arthur gave Basile a push and he almost fell.

“Wow, Bas, where did you learn such exotic words, huh?”

Lucas listened to their bickering; glad the attention was off him. He wished he believed in fortune tellers – he acted like he didn’t care, but sometimes, late at night, he did wonder if there was someone out there for him. He was almost twenty-two, for fuck’s sake, and he’d never really had a serious boyfriend. Not for lack of trying, though. After he’d come out to his friends in the summer before terminale, they’d vowed to _help Lulu find a boyfriend_ , which resulted in an awkward evening at a gay club, when Yann and Arthur had ended the night pretending they were together to avoid getting hit on. That had been the last time they had gone with him, and it wasn’t really Lucas’ thing anyway, so he’d only gone back once or twice after that. He’d met a few people at uni parties, and occasionally he’d hook up with some guy, but he’d never felt that spark, and he never pursued anything more. Mika kept pestering him about his myriad hook up apps, but Lucas wasn’t that desperate – yet. But he did wonder sometimes. Yann had been with Chloé for years now, and Arthur had been seeing a girl he’d met during his last summer job, and it seemed like it might be getting serious. So he couldn’t be blamed for getting a bit lonely sometimes, and on nights when he was really honest with himself, he might even admit to his fear that soon his friends would settle down and leave him behind.

“Hey, you okay?” 

Yann threw his arm over Lucas' shoulder, pulling his friend closer.

“That prediction isn’t getting to your head, is it?”, he said quietly, so Arthur and Basile wouldn’t hear. “You got a bit silent all of a sudden.”

Lucas smiled at his best friend. Yann knew him so well, and never failed to look out for him.

“Nah,” he answered, forcing his self-pity away. “Maybe I’m more tired than I thought. It’s been busy with the lab project due soon.”

Yann hummed.

“We can go home soon. It’s gonna rain, and anyway, looks like things are dying down here. The boys just want to go into the haunted house, and then we can probably head out.”

“Sure,” Lucas agreed. “I’ll sit out the haunted house, though.”

He’d never felt at ease in the dark, and dark places _designed_ to scare the crap out of you were definitely not his idea of fun. The boys were waiting in front of the ticket booth as Yann and he caught up with them.

“You don’t mind waiting? I can stay out here with you, if you’d like,” Yann offered, but Lucas shrugged.

“Nope, you go in, I’ll be here. Have fun!”

“See you, Lulu! We’ll miss you”, Basile yelled, waving as if they were saying goodbye for three years, pulling Arthur by the hand. “Come on, boys, this will be great! I heard that they have a new…”

His voice trailed off as they went in. _Idiot_ , Lucas mouthed, grinning widely. His friends were dumbasses, but he wouldn’t swap them for anything. 

He figured he’d have some time to kill before they boys made it back. He bought a beer from a nearby stall and walked around to the exit. He found a corner from which he could keep an eye on the door to see when his friends came out and leaned against the wall, body turned towards the haunted house, leisurely sipping his beer and scrolling mindlessly through his Instagram feed. 

Suddenly he felt raindrops hit. _Shit_ , he muttered, looking up. The clouds hung low and ominous. Just his luck, Lucas thought gloomily. His eyes flicked around to see if he could find shelter anywhere, but nothing stood out. He had no idea how long it would be until the gang was out. He pulled his grey hood tight, but soon the rain had swelled to a torrential downpour. Lucas cursed. There was nothing to it, he’d have to go in somewhere and text the boys to come find him. He started walking fast, keeping his head down, not really paying attention to where he walked.

Suddenly the drops stopped hitting him. 

Lucas looked up. Next to him stood a tall guy, holding a huge umbrella over both of their heads.

“Hey,” the guy said in a friendly voice. “Couldn’t let you drown out here.”

Lucas stared. This guy was absolutely, one hundred percent, hands down, the most handsome man he’d ever laid eyes upon. Messy hair, a wide, open smile that brightened his whole face, and sparkling grey eyes. 

“Uh…” Lucas realized a bit too slowly that he was staring at the stranger. He shook his head to clear his mind. “Thanks…”

The longer they stood there in silence, the other man just looking at him with that easy smile on his face, the more nervous Lucas felt.

“Uhm, not that I don’t appreciate… this,” he gestured vaguely to the umbrella, “but, uh, are you just gonna stand here? I mean, don’t you have friends waiting for you or something?”

“And you?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” _Fuck, Lucas, get a grip!_ “They are inside the haunted house… I was just waiting for them to get out… I mean, I am not a fan of the haunted house so I –”

_He doesn’t need your life story, Lucas._ Lucas abruptly closed his mouth and pursed his lips together.

“Well, now you can at least stay moderately dry while you wait.”

Lucas opened his mouth but thought better of it. He had offered the guy a way out, if he decided not to take it, well, that was on him then.

“Not a fan of the haunted house, huh? Why is that?”

Lucas glared. The guy just looked at him, casually, as if it was perfectly normal to ask small talk questions to a total stranger you just happened to share your umbrella with.

“What’s with the third degree?”

All he got in reply was a non-committal shrug.

“Thought we could wait and talk, but if you just want to wait, that’s fine, too.”

Lucas turned around to look at the guy straight on. He was utterly baffled, but the stranger just looked back, totally disarming smile on his pretty face. His grey eyes shone. Lucas grinned back despite himself. Maybe he shouldn’t push his luck. How often did drop-your-pants hot strangers smile at him like that, really? God knows he didn’t get opportunities like this every day, so far be it from him not to squeeze all out of it. He tried to think of something to say, something to let the other know he wasn’t upset, preferably something witty and impressive. Oh, god, who was he kidding? His insides contracted just from looking at the stranger. No way he’d ever come up with something remotely interesting to say.

Wordlessly he held out his beer.

“Want some?”

The stranger took the can in his free hand and took a large gulp, his eyes never leaving Lucas’ over the rim.

“Thanks, uh –?”

“Lucas.”

“Thanks, Lucas. I’m Eliott.”

“Eliott.”

Lucas liked the sound of that. 

“Sexy name.”

Oh god. Had he actually said that out loud? 

Eliott looked startled for a moment and then laughed. Seemed he did indeed say it out loud. Not that Lucas minded too much, too fascinated by the unrestricted laughter coming from Eliott. His eyes crinkled and he threw his head back, showing off entirely too much skin for Lucas’ well-being. He wanted to hide his face against Eliott’s neck, lick it, bite it.

“Thanks. Sexy ass.”

Lucas sputtered. Eliott grinned shamelessly.

“What? You think I hadn’t noticed? Why’d you think I decided to rescue you from drowning anyway? I only play knight in shining armor for cute boys.”

Lucas’ was tongue-tied. Before he could figure out a way for his brain to jump-start itself, he was tackled from behind.

“Lulu! We can’t leave you alone for a minute, can we? Never thought you’d start flirting with the first guy you met at a fucking carnival, of all places!”

Lucas sighed. 

“Oooooh, wait!”, Arthur’s voice had a strange tone to it, which Lucas didn’t like at all. “Lulu, is this him?”

Oh no. He was _not_ going there. Lucas glared at him with all the force that came with years of experience, but Arthur was immune. He looked shrewdly from Lucas to the stranger and back.

“Was the fortune teller right, Lulu? Have you –”

Lucas closed his eyes and wished for lightning to strike him down right here, right now.

“Met the love of your life?”

As if things couldn’t get any _more_ embarrassing.

Lucas wanted to die on the spot. He wanted to kill Arthur. He wanted to go back in time and go into the fucking haunted house with them. Anything would be better than this mortification.

Then, a hand gripped his, and a melodious voice floated towards him, as in a dream.

“You fucking bet he has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Please leave a comment too, if you want.


End file.
